


I Pray One Day I'll Live To See You Break A Smile

by WantonJustice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Multi, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, its the end of the world and we know it, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worlds gone to shit, dead people are eating living people, and living people turned into complete assholes (like they weren't before). The achievement boys have to put their video game knowledge to work in order to survive a world where there are no video games. Hey, at least they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pray One Day I'll Live To See You Break A Smile

The knife slid in with ease, like cutting into a rotten watermelon. Michael kicked at the body and the knife slid back out and the body hit the ground with a crunch. He wiped his forehead before turning to look behind him, just in time to catch Ryan swinging a fire axe into a middle aged woman’s head. It got lodged and the momentum caused Ryan to topple slightly. Geoff was there to catch him before he fell over completely.

The bodies surrounding him were already in a state of decomposing, their clothes were torn and some even missed limbs. The adrenaline made him nauseated but he ignored the urge to throw up. He whistled towards the other two. Blood was caked beneath his fingernails and he could taste it when he wolf whistled.

The hoard had been cut down significantly. So much so that they left the stragglers to go back to camp, the sun beating down on them. They were able to find a nice amount of food, canned goods that they'll probably eat cold, but lacked clean water. Michael tossed his knife in the air has they walked. Geoff through his arm around him shoulders as they walked, Ryan scouting ahead.

Camp was two tents. Medium sized and built for camping in the mountains-thanks Geoff-it fit them all fairly well. They had one large truck that housed most of their gear. A small fire flicked, Jack sat in front of it. Michael dumped his backpack beside him and wandered towards one of the tents.

“Water?” He heard Jack ask, it was met with silence. He sighed.

Michael crawled into the open tent. Ray was surrounded by maps, a marker stuck out of his lips like a cigar. His eyes flickered to Michael and he gave a small smile, dropping the marker. He had his purple hood thrown over his head and looked dead tired.

“How was it?” He asked, a hand coming up to wipe away blood that was stuck to Michael's face. With no clear sign of injury he settled back against the ground.

“Peachy, where's Gav?” He tried his best to stretch out on the piles of blankets, his head on Ray's thigh, tried his best to avoid messing up the maps. He pulled his knife out and wiped it on his shirt, the sign of blood doesn't bother them anymore.

“Laundry.”

“By himself? What the fuck, Ray, he can barely walk two steps without tripping,” Michael sat back up, shooting an annoyed look at the guy. He slipped his knife back into its holster.

Ray shrugged, looking back the maps, “He said he wanted to go alone,” He made a mark, “We cleared this area a few days ago and made a fence, if he gets in trouble we'll hear him,” Ray's lack of care annoyed Michael briefly before his words made sense. They had settled in the area not too long ago, the gents and Michael built a makeshift fence, the other two lads had gone to setting up the tents.

They had cleared a good distance and even managed to make the area by the lake slightly safer. Gavin being on his own still didn't sit well with him, though.

Michael shoved at his face, “It's Gavin.”

Ray drew a fat black line down Michael's dirty face. Michael pushed at him again and scrambled out of the tent, almost tearing the maps; it looked like they were heading north.

He stumbled from the tent to find Jack divvying up their backpacks. Geoff had spread a thick blanket beside him and had stretched out, his bones were probably aching from the long walk. He was probably dead tired but his eyes stayed trained on Jack's face. Ryan was over by the truck, inventory.

He waved when Jack looked up at him, a question on his face, “Gavin,” He said with a flick of his thumb, giving an annoyed look.

“I know, he insisted,” He gave a bashful smile.

Michael shrugged, Geoff curled his body towards Jack, “Sun's going down in a few hours, don't get caught in the dark,” He warned.

Michael turned and walked around the tents, where the ground started to decline, and made his way towards the lake. Why Gavin would insist on being on his own was beyond him, the lad was so needy sometimes.

 

Gavin had his back towards him. He was elbow deep in the cold water, a graphic tee being roughly scrubbed beneath the water. There was something aggressive in his movements so Michael slowed down. He watched as Gavin stood and shook the clothing out, huffing as he tossed it over a rock. There was a nice pile of clothes surrounding him, some drying on rocks and the rest tossed into a pile by his feet.

“Hey, boi,” Michael called out.

Gavin jumped and turned quickly, “Bloody hell, Michael, I almost had a heart attack,” His hair laid flat against his head and he had a nice amount of facial hair growing, he too looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Michael walked up to him with a sad smile, “Got food.”

Gavin bit his lip, “But no water?”

He shook his head, looking up towards the sky, “More lake water for the Achievement boys.”

The brit looked forlorn and turned back towards the water, “At least it's water.” He turned and caught sight of the harsh line gown down Michael's face, “What happened to your face?”

Michael faked hurt as a hand came up to his face, “Are you calling me ugly?” He cried, earning himself a surprised laugh from his boi. He came up close to Gavin with puppy eyes, “Are you no longer attracted to me?” Gavin pushed at him, laughter bubbling from his lips, “Gavvy Wavvy that wasn't very nice!”

“No, you dope!” Gavin laughed, a finger running down the mark, “You're still the prettiest smeg in camp.” Michael grinned as Gavin went on, “Don't tell the others.”

He shook his head, “Cross my heart," his fingers touched Gavin's smile.

 

Ray was out in the sun when they came back, he sat between Ryan's legs with a can of corn in his hands. Geoff was no where to be seen, but assumed in the tent, and Jack sat beside the pair. The sun was nearing the horizon and they could feel the air around them cool. The fire had been built but still kept small, they wouldn't want to bring attention to their group. They dumped the damp clothes over the truck to dry.

“Geoff is beat, what'd you guys run into?” Jack questioned once Gavin and Michael settled in front of the fire.

“Small hoard a few miles east,” Ryan answered, a hand coming up to scrub at his face, “Nothing to worry about, just a bit much for the three of us.”

Jack took the can from a struggling Gavin and popped it open before handing it back, “Sorry were not as tough as you three,” He said with a shrug.

“Nah,” Geoff emerged from a tent and stretched, eyeing the perimeter, “You guys can stay as the damsels in distress, were enjoying being white knights.”

Ray mumbled “Racist.”

Gavin squawked, “You're a damsel!”

“Mature,” Michael tossed his empty can.

“We should make some pets, it's easier than trying to kill them,” Ryan spoke up, his arms wrapping around Ray and his head settled on the youngers, “It worked out last time.”

They ignored Gavin's gagging, “Trapping them is a bitch,” Michael patted Gavin's back.

“No, he's right,” Geoff forced himself between Jack and Michael, leaning against the former, “Especially if we plan on staying here for a while.”

“It's a good place. The lake isn't too far and were a good distance from the freeway,” Ray had a stick and was tapping it against Jack's leg, “If we get into trouble I marked a place up north, a small farm by the looks of it.”

They all sat silently afterwards, warming their feet by the fire. The sun had set by the time they had grown tired. Jack snuffed out the fire and shooed the boys towards the tent.

Usually they broke into groups of three. The lads would pile into one and the gents would the other, exchanging goodnights. One of them would stay up before another from the other group would take over, watching over. It was a good system and it had taken them awhile to figure it all out, especially when shit started going down.

This time, with the lack of clean water to be found and the horde that the others had to deal with, they decided to pile into one. It was a tight squeeze, to say the least. They took the blankets from the other tent and settled onto their makeshift bed. Michael took first watch, having been set near the entrance. He pulled out an old Sudoku book, they seem to have collected a bunch of them, and listened to everyone’s breathing even out.

He listened to the night. It was eerily dark but they had tiny camping lamps they used during the night. Michael looked over the boys and felt the same small heartbreak he usually did when he took watch.

At least there was one good thing to come from the zombie Apocalypse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first AHOT6! And Zombie AU. Really, this fic a great big first.  
> Please leave me criticism, it helps me learn!


End file.
